Running with wolves
by Luna.AssassinX
Summary: Pushing people away felt easier, I didn't have to rely on anyone, it also stopped people from leaving me, abandoning me, turning their backs on me, and anyway i deserved to be alone MY first fanfic! Sirius is not dead and it might be a GorgeXoc! RATED T FOR MILD BAD WORDS AND BLOOD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic!In this fanfic Sirius is alive coz I think its cruel for him to die, also I might update sometime this week maybe Friday some time. ,Sorry for spelling, grammar ect I'm learning! Please review and follow and stuff! Hope you like it and tell me what u think! Cupcakes for every reviewer!**

* * *

**Lara's POV:**

"Crucio!" he pointed his wand at me .I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to start.

I felt the presence of someone run in front of me, or should I say something .I opened my eyes just as the spell hit and saw Lowe fall ,her eyes shut, and her howl in agony .Her shaggy white fur soaking in blood, as she convulsed violently on the floor.

"LOWE!"I scream tears welling in my eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Man pointed his wand at the wolf. She let out a yelp as the spell hit. She stilled. Her once vibrant green eyes darkened as they shut, her once snowy white fur, red with her own blood. I felt as part of my soul left me.

I felt a tremor of anger run through me. I screamed and leapt forward turning into my animagus form half-way, and pining him to the ground The man cruelly laughed and raised his wand. I had no time to defend myself as I was hit with the Crucio curse.

The pain was as nothing I had ever felt before, a thousand knives piercing my skin, I knew not who I was .All I knew was pain.

I screamed in agony as I was slowly, and painfully, forced into my human form by a Homorphus charm. I coughed and spluttered and I body convulsed and screamed until I felt blood rising in my throat. "Densaugo!" I heard a girl scream, and felt a pair of arms wrap around my body as I was Apparated away. 〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Hermionie's POV:

I was running through the mass of curses and spells .I dodged the Crowd of death eaters chasing me. A man lunged at me from behind and pined me to the floor he grabbed me by the hair and forced me up to look at a girl across from me .

I could still see her clearly through the masses. She had long black hair that reached her shoulders and lightly tanned skin. A death eater ran to her and muttered a curse.

"Do you know this girl" the man holding me said. I shook my head.

"Well we can watch her die together" he spat.

I screamed at her warning her to move. But she froze. Her eyes shut as if waiting for impact. It never came.A large white wolf jumped in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw a tremor run through her as she took in the Sight. The wolf was violently convulsing on the Floor.

I tried to turn my head away from the horrid sight in front of me. The man laughed and violently pulled at my hair, succeeding in snapping my head to the side and carry on looking. She screamed .The man said another curse at the wolf. The animal stilled. I saw her shiver, as anger took over her.

I knew from experience that anger did terrible things to people. She screamed and leapt forward as she turned into a…Is that a wolf! My eyes widened and I felt the man's grip loosen my hair and arms, he obviously feeling the same.I pulled up my arms and stood up, and pointed my Wand at the man's throat.

"Locomotor Mortis" I chanted and the man's legs froze and he fell to the floor. I glanced at the girl ,Crap. She was stood, screaming in pain, while her body was being forced into her human form.

I ran to her as fast as I could, and wrapped my arms around her. I thought of the only safe place I could at the time, 21 Grimmauld place, and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I am sooo sorry for not updating I've just been so busy with school and stuff !**

**Sorry if it's a bit short I'm having a mini writers block!**

**Special shout out to…sorry I'm slytherin and redneckswagger!cupcakes for all!**

**Pleeeeeese review! Cupcakes for every reviewer!333**

**I own nothing but my own characters!**

* * *

Astra's POV:

"Are you ok?"  
I opened my eyes to see a girl about my age towering over my body. There was a painful ringing in my ears and my leg was aching. I coughed as I took in my surroundings we were in a clammy basement .there was something familiar about the place, like I've been here before, I slowly sat up and held back a wince as my muscles protested.

The girl held out a hand but I swatted it away. I knew from experience that you can trust nobody. I let out a cry as I gradually stood up. The pain in my leg was getting worse and I have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I looked down at my leg to see a large gash in the side of it cutting through my tattered jeans. I rolled them up to assess the damage. The girl beside me gasped as I held my breath. The bone was profoundly stuck out at an awkward angle and there was a long narrow slash reaching from the top of my calf to my upper ankle.

I kicked my leg out to the side and I heard a painful snap of my bones place. I let out a growl as I stared at the girl in front of me. I grimaced. It was clear that my eyes were changing colour.

"Are you an animagus?" the girl questions.

"Yes, I am" I answer.

"Who, if you don't mind me asking, was the other animagi that … saved you" That I was not prepared for. My breath hitches in my throat.

"None of your business!" I snap, my voice cracking slightly, memories of me and Lowe hit me like a tidal wave. My breath hitched in my throat, I wanted nothing more than to see him again.

"I-I was just asking, sorry…" she stammered

I hear a clap of lightning and a flash stream through the small, and unevenly placed windows. My breath hitches again but I cannot seem to breathe as my chest gets tight. I struggle to breath.

"Are you ok?" she asks. No answer. The room is silent apart from the rain and my frantic, unequal, breaths. The panic rises in my throat as I try to reach for the damp, dishevelled, wall. I start to feel faint from lack of oxygen. I falter, my legs giving inwards, as I collapse onto the ground

Hermiones POV:

"Crap "I mutter as the girl falls to the ground. I reach out and clutch her back as I slowly lower to the grimy floor. I quickly grab my wand and snag my bag from my shoulders. "Accio calming draught!" I reach out and plucks the bottle from my wand .I desperately undo the bottle and try to coax it into her mouth.

"Come on, this will make you better" I sooth. She turns her head away and pushes the bottle away. Her breathing gets worse, now hyperventilating, she needs to take the potion else she will pass out.

Slowly between breaths she finally gasps out one word.

"Sirius"


End file.
